


Cover Art for The Desolation of Kili

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cover Art, Implied Relationships, M/M, Romance, Slash, Thorin and Kili are not related, Wallpaper, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Final Chapter deserves two walls :D:D:D I LOVE THIS WHOLE STORY!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for The Desolation of Kili

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Desolation of Kili](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232005) by [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 



 


End file.
